


How's a Girl Supposed to Choose?

by VioletReaper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Multiple Possible Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletReaper/pseuds/VioletReaper
Summary: 19-year-old Baroness Kira Beaumonde of Great Britain is a Baroness like no other: head-strong, edgy, and charitable to the extreme, she lives to help those in need. She also loves Manga and Anime. So what happens when a ton of characters from Season 1 of Black Butler suddenly find themselves waking up in her manor right when she gets home? How are they going to get back to the Victorian Era? And will they even want to? If this isn't bad enough, Kira's having a hard time dealing with not only the large number of guests in her home, but also with the fact that many of them are incredibly handsome, single men! Just how is the slightly boy-crazy Baroness supposed to choose when so many charming males are vying for her hand?Warning: I have no idea where I'm going with this, so I am open to requests!





	1. Beauty is Skin Deep, Kindness goes to the Bone

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this story, Kelvin did die and his manor did burn to the ground. The Barony was then bestowed upon the Beaumonde family, and Kira is the fourth Generation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of Baroness Kira Beaumonde

There are many who say that beauty is only skin deep. The Baroness of Beaumonde would disagree with them, as she did not conform to anyone's standards of beauty except her own. With unique magenta eyes, black hair with large pink patches, and rebellious clothes, most would describe her outer appearance as "Cool" or "Intimidating." Not "Beautiful." But to the Baroness, beauty had nothing to do with one's outer appearance. To her, true beauty came from within, and that was obtained by having a kind heart, and she did indeed have that.

Baroness Kira Beaumonde had not been a Baroness for very long, only two years. Yet the people of Great Britain loved her. Despite her punkish sense of style and love for graffiti art, she had one of the kindest hearts ever to grace Europe, and was praised as a modern-day saint. With her frequent donations to charities that supported children, education, animal safety and rights, and victims of domestic abuse, as well as the many charity events she held each year, she had made her name synonymous with philanthropy and the like. This did not mean that she lacked interests outside of charity, oh no. Quite the opposite, in fact. She loved Anime and Manga, her favorite being Black Butler. Call it odd for a modern-day saint to love a story about a demon butler and his charge, but she did. Among them many characters, she loved Sebastian for his love of cats, Finny, for his love of all animals, Snake, as he was half-snake, Pluto, because who couldn't love Pluto? And Gregory Violet, for no adequately explored reason. Probably his love of art.

Thus, aside from attending the many charity events that would be expected of a philanthropist of her status, she also attended a great many manga-cons, often dressing as a Phantomhive Maid. She loved these events, and had even become close friends with the mangaka who came up with Black Butler, Yana Toboso (It was times like these she was glad she was fluent in Japanese!) Because of all this, she was known by many as "St. Kira" or "Madam Red's Double."


	2. Are My Dreams Seriously Coming True? Oh, no, wait. The Pervy Viscount's here, too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this, the Kuroshitsuji characters start showing up!

One chilly October morning, about three weeks from Halloween, Baroness Kira Beaumonde sat in her study in Beaumonde Manor. She had a day off from the usual pile of paperwork, thus, she was reading one of her favorite manga, Black Butler, while listening to _Run, Devil, Run_ by Kesha. She smiled at the image of Sebastian using the mustard gas to kill the village crone - rather, Sullivan's horrible excuse for a mother. _Serves the evil bitch right,_ she thought wickedly. _I may not be one to hate easily, but I can't stand people who manipulate others into creating weapons of mass destruction. If I ever met that crone in person, I'd have sicced a pack of wolves on her! Then again, I'd need a pack of wolves, first._

Once she finished reading the manga, she set the book back on the shelf, then went down to her art room, where she did all her painting. Putting on a smock so not to ruin her clothes, she picked up her airbrush and began her work on a portrait of Sebastian. Just as she was putting on the finishing touches - a white highlight to his beautiful blood-red eyes - she heard a knock at the door. "Mistress, the next volume of that manga series you so adore will hit the shelf in two hours time," a kind, elderly voice called from the hall. It was her old butler, Greyson. "If you want to procure it, we should head to London soon, before it's sold out. Shall I prepare the car?"

"Yes, please," Kira replied, carefully removing her smock. "I'll be down shortly, I just need to change into a clean outfit that doesn't reek of airbrush fumes."

"Yes, Milady."

With that, Kira hurried to close the windows, then dashed to her privet chambers on the sixth floor. Sometimes, it pays to be fit, as the art room was on the second floor! After discarding her sticking outfit, she donned a pink t-shirt with black cuffs and neckline and a black cross across the front, blue cargo pants with laced-up sides, knee-high-tops that were bright magenta with silver platforms, a single silver stud for her left ear, and her favorite magenta cat-eared hoodie. Pulling up the hood, she hurried down to the ground floor to find her young footman, Johnson, waiting to help her into the car. Unlike Greyson, who had been hired in her grandparents' time, Johnson had only been hired two years ago, when Kira first became a Baroness. Likewise, he was Kira's age, and had a secret crush on his bold young mistress. However, he knew it was a hopeless cause. Kira had turned down a great many men and women who had begged, pleaded, and cried for her hand in marriage. Sometimes, her rejections were decidedly violent... but only when a suitor wouldn't take a polite "No, Thank you," for an answer. He had no particular wish to end up like them. As it was, it was painfully clear that while Kira did a great deal to aid mankind, she had little hope for the people of her world. Despite having a relatively happy and sheltered childhood, she was never oblivious to her kind's tendency to kick each other down to obtain what they wanted, nor to how depraved they could be.

Thus, she would lose herself in mountains of manga and anime. While their worlds paralleled each other, she could overlook it for the beautiful young men that filled the pages and screens. To her, it was far preferable to this world, where no amount of outer beauty could mask one's inner ugliness.

"Milady," Johnson said, snapping out of his thoughts. "We will be leaving shortly. Are you ready to go?"

"There's a new Black Butler manga hitting the shelves today. OF COURSE I'M READY!!!" was the young Baroness's excited response. Long gone were the days when a lady wasn't allowed to raise her voice. That was one of the things Kira did indeed enjoy about her era. As Johnson helped her into the car, Kira could barely contain how excited she was about obtaining another manga.

After an hour-and-a-half-long drive, mostly spent watching anime, they arrived in London. After another 30 minutes, Kira finally had her hand on the latest volume of the Black Butler manga (I have no idea which one that it. I only know it's in the Blue Cult Arc. Just go from there, please!). While she did not particularly like the Blue Cult Arc, as it proved to her just how foolish people could be, (that, and she wanted to skin the man who had correctly deduced that Sebastian was a devil alive.), and it seemed a bit unnecessary, as she'd already watched all three seasons, but she was determined to get her hands on every last serialized chapter, no matter how long that took.

"Oh, look over there!" she heard a young girl exclaim in delight. "It's the Sebastian Michaelis dolls! Aren't they cute!?" Kira could only smile warmly as she went over to the shelf the dolls sat upon. Indeed, Sebastian's doll-form was adorable, as it was his chibi form. Checking her bag, she saw she had enough to buy two after tax, while she saw the little girl's spirits fall when she realized she didn't have enough to buy it. With a gentle smile, Kira tapped the girl on the shoulder, getting her attention. The girl looked up at the punk-Baroness with wide, surprised eyes as Kira offered her the twelve pounds she needed to buy the doll. "Thank you, miss!" The girl exclaimed, hugging her, before she dashed off to the check-out to buy the plushie.

After Kira paid for her own items, she returned to where the car was waiting for her, and Johnson helped her inside. Another hour-and-a-half later, they pulled up to the driveway of Beaumonde Manor, and just as they did, the head maid, Sabrine, dashed down the steps to greet them, looking rather alarmed. "Mistress! In the foyer... Black Butler characters... all unconscious... so many gorgeous men!" she got out between pants for breath.

Kira stared at her as though she'd grown two heads. Sabrine, who had been hired only a year ago, was a very level-headed young lady of 16. With blond hair and blue eyes, she looked a bit like Rachel Phantomhive. Sabrine had been living in an orphanage when she and Kira first met, and not long after that, she'd been hired to be the head maid of the Beaumonde Manor. She wasn't one to get worked up easily, which was one of her best qualities in Kira's opinion. So seeing her freaked out, panting, and blushing like a naughty schoolgirl was a bit of a shock. "Johnson, please take my purchases to my quarters," she ordered her footman. Turning to her butler, she said, "Greyson, prepare tea and snacks for our uninvited guests. I shall see to them myself."

"Yes, Milady," the two men said with polite bows as they went to carry out their orders. Kira then followed Sabine to the foyer, where indeed there did lay a large number of handsome men and a few girls on the floor, all fast asleep as though they'd simply collapsed there. She easily identified them one by one by their clothes alone: Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, the Phantomhive servants, Pluto, Grell, William, Ronald, Undertaker, the Double Charles, the Midford family, Soma and Agni, the Noah's Ark Circus troupe, the Emerald Witch and Wolfram, the P4 of Weston College, and, much to her chagrin, Viscount Druitt.

"Well, it certainly won't do for you all to lay here passed out like this," Kira sighed as she lowered her hood. She dug into her right pocket of her hoodie, and brought out an air-horn. Raising it into the air, she pressed down on the button.

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!

To say the least, that certainly woke everyone up... well, except for Grell, who continued to sleep like a rock. The majority of reactions to the rude awakening were surprised, confusion at their unfamiliar surroundings, and wariness toward the strange girl in even stranger clothing.  
The first to recover his composure was Ciel, as she'd expected. "Who the devil are you, and where am I?" he demanded of her, clearly furious.  
"I will explain as much as I can as soon as I wake up Grell," Kira said, striding toward the red reaper, the platforms of her boots clacking on the marble floor. "And Sebastian, I apologize for what I'm about to do." Standing over the flamboyant reaper, she took out a megaphone, turned it on, and yelled at the top of her lungs into it: "ATTENTION, GRELL SUTCLIFF!! SEBASTIAN AND WILLIAM ARE FIGHTING FOR YOUR AFFECTIONS!! WAKE UP BEFORE YOU MISS IT!!"

Despite the newfound ringing in his left ear that left him nearly deaf, Grell shot up at this. "BASSY! WILLIAM!!" he exclaimed, throwing himself at whichever one was closer. Will, in this case, easily side-stepped the boy-crazy reaper, making him collapse like a ton of bricks.  
"Alright, now that everyone's awake, I shall explain all that I can as to where you are, how you got here, and why you're here," Kira said, putting away the megaphone and air-horn. "My name is Baroness Kira Beaumonde. Welcome to the 21st century. As to how you got here or why you are here, I haven't the slightest idea!

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering why I let Joker and the others live, it's because I like them and I wanted to give Dagger another chance to win Beast's heart.


End file.
